


Your Love Is Better Than Wine

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark and Robbie are never entirely sober when they fuck. It’s easier for them that way.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 9





	Your Love Is Better Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Robbie’s song “Kiss Me.”

“Kiss me,” Mark giggles to Robbie, the two of them pleasantly tipsy but not quite drunk on the lagers they had after their club gig earlier. They are sweaty and sticky and still in their leathers and the kiss is sloppy and bitter tasting but good enough to get them going, Robbie’s heart pounding like a drum as Mark sinks to his knees in front of him and peels down his Lycra shorts and puts his lips to Robbie’s cock for the first time. 

Afterwards they are shy and awkward about it and blame it on the alcohol, ignoring that neither of them was particularly drunk to any real degree.

Still, they never are entirely sober when they fuck. 

It’s easier for them that way.

——————-  
“Kiss me,” Robbie tells him, eyes bloodshot and breath acrid. 

Mark grimaces even as he melts into the sour tasting kiss, wondering just how much Robbie has had to drink. He’s pressed against the wall and Robbie is all rough hands and teeth nipping at his neck, pushing into him hard and fast and making his knees tremble. 

“Fucccckkk” he moans. “I could get high just from fucking you, Markie.”

Mark smiles at him as he thinks “if only that were really true” and then he can’t think at all.

———————  
“Kiss me?” Mark asks as he climbs onto Robbie’s lap, sealing his mouth over his before Robbie can answer, not that Robbie had planned to say no.

Robbie can still taste the wine on his breath clearly despite all the time Mark just spent brushing his teeth. It doesn’t bother him- at least not in that way, it’s been long enough since he’s had a drink to particularly want one, but it worries him.

“Thought you were going to cut back?”

Mark glares at him defensively. “I will. Soon.”

Robbie frowns. “Mark are you..”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before he is shoved down on the sofa, Mark’s fingers pressing into his throat.

“I *said* I’ll do it soon.”

Robbie nods, wide eyed as Mark unceremoniously pulls his pants off and spreads his thighs apart and pushes into him without warning, his eyes blazing.

“Markie?” Robbie whispers. 

“Markie, who are you?”

“Markie, it hurts.”

Mark smiles and Robbie feels his stomach coil into a knot.

This isn’t Mark. 

—————————

“Kiss me,” Robbie beams at Mark, the two of them lying in the sun, bronzed and happy. 

They’re both clean these days. Both sober.

Their kisses taste of themselves. Of love. 

Of regret over the hurt they’ve caused in the past.

Of the promise of a better future.

Their kisses taste like hope now.

And they sink into each other’s embrace and take it nice and slow, with long leisurely strokes and lingering touches and kisses that leave them breathless and long, slow, drawn out climaxes that lead to peacefully drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

They’re both happy now. Happier than they’ve ever been before. Happier than they ever thought they could ever deserve to be.

But they do deserve it. Because they’ve fought their demons for a lifetime to get here. To this moment together.

And in this moment and from now on, their love is better than wine.


End file.
